Pre Vizsla The II
’He’s loved, who couldn’t love him. He’s a King, a Tsar, a Duke. He’s everything. Pre Vizsla The II is perfect.’ - News Broadcaster on Pre Vizsla The II becoming longest serving King of Mandalore His Worship, His Consul, His Excellency, His Eminence, The Honourable, The Right Honourable, The Most Honourable, The Venerable, The Most Noble, The Noble, Commander in Chief of the Mandalorian Military, Supreme Leader of Mandalore, First Secretary of the Mandalorian Royal Council, His Loyal Commander of the Most Supreme Order of Mandalore. His Grace, His Godly like Presence, My Lord, His Majesty, His Royal Highness, His Imperial Majesty, His Royal Majesty, His Holiness, The King of The Mandalore System, Sir. Pre Vizsla the Second, Knight of The Most Noble Elite, Grand General of the Mandalorian Army, Chairman of the Mandalorian Privy Council, Commander in Chief of The Whill Order Security, Commander in Chief of the Republic Military, Commander in Chief of the Republic Army, Commander in Chief of the Republic Navy, Executive Director of the Whill Investigative Intelligence Agency, Lord Protector of the Protector’s Council, Duke of Raxus Prime and Duke of Mandalore, Duke of Chailla, Marquess of Nahla, Earl of Turnstone, Count of Hayban, Viscount Vizsla, Baron Woodsworth, Baronet Leani, Owner of USR Incorporated and Vizcorp Technologies, Tsar of Tavernoo, Leader of Royal House Vizsla, Former Chairman of The Whill Order, Former Chancellor of the Republic, Former President of The Legislative Assembly, Former Prime Minister of The Legislative Assembly, Former Leader of The Opposition, Former Deputy Prime Minister of Naboo, Former Minister of Planetary Defence for Naboo, Former Minister of Immigration of Naboo, Former Parliamentary Secretary to the Minister of Agriculture of Naboo, Former Member of the Naboo Parliament for Sutherland East. Former Chairman of the National Defence Committee of Scarif, Former Senator of Scarif, Former Senator of Mandalore, Former Member of the House of Representatives for Raxus Prime, Former Member of the House of Representatives for Naboo, Former President of Anaxes, Former Prime Minister of Mandalore, Former Chairman of Pantora, Former Chief Executive of Tatooine, Former Governor of Concordia, Former Premier of Nar Shadda, and Former Duke of Coverden. Early Life ‘ Today the young Crown Prince of Mandalore solved a case in 5 minutes that the entire Sundari Police Department couldn’t crack in 18 years.’ - News Headline on Pre Vizsla The II Pre Vizsla The II was a bright child, always inquisitive, thinking outside the box. Political Career ‘Due to Scandal and Incompetence, I will be resigning as Chairman of The Whill Council, Pre Vizsla The II, shall act as Interim Chair until an election.’ - Jacori Noisilli resigning as Chair of The Whill Order Pre Vizsla was a very accomplished politician, holding in total, 457 political positions in his life time. His entry into politics was through the election of Jacori Noisilli into the Parliament of Naboo, there he ran in a by-election for the riding of Sutherland East. Jacori Noisilli being the Minister of Immigration was able to get him the Position of Parliamentary Secretary to The Minister of Agriculture. Vizsla was unhappy with this so he assassinated the unpopular Minister of Planetary Defence, the role which he then took. Military Career ’Pre Vizsla The II is the most exceptional soldier I know, he would give his life to save us, that is why he is being given the most prestigious award we can give, he deserves this and so much more. Please, from the bottom of our hearts, thank you.’ - Pre Vizsla being presented with The Organa Medal Business Career ’He’s by far the most brilliant Business man I know, perfect at everything. So much better than I.’ - Hunley Stering ' Teaching Career '‘Wow, you’re an amazing teacher, Deputy Prime Minister Vizsla, far better than I could ever be.’ - Mrs. Zoey Plasu a Teacher at The Royal Naboo Academy Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Politician Category:Monarch Category:Military Officer Category:Sith Category:Jedi Category:Business Man Category:Imperial High Command Category:First Order High Command Category:Husk Empire Officer Category:New Republic Intelligence Category:New Republic High Command Category:Galactic Alliance Command Category:Imperial Officer